Light alloys including aluminum (Al) are widely used as the metallic materials employed for aerospace machines and instruments, electric precision machines and instruments, and automobile parts from the view points of reduction of weight, reduction of consumed energy, and upgrading of performance. For example, as can be seen in a casing of an artificial satellite transponder housing, surface conductivity is necessary in a housing including electric and electronic parts and/or circuits for securing stable grounding and improving the electromagnetic interference resistance. In the case of an Al alloy heretofore employed in such a housing, formation of a thick corrosion-resistant insulating film is not needed, since the alloy is excellent in corrosion resistance.
Recently, there has developed a tendency to use an Mg alloy having a 30% or more lighter specific weight than that of the Al alloy instead of the Al alloy in the above-mentioned machines and instruments. Mg is the most chemically active among practical metals. Thus, formation of a rustproof film on the surface of Mg or the Mg alloy is necessary in practical utilization thereof. As to the method of preventing the Mg alloy from corrosion, many studies, including one disclosed in Spencer, L. F. "Chemical Coatings for Magnesium Alloys" (Metal Finishing; Sept., 1970, 63-66 and the same journal; Oct., 1970, 52-57), have been made. Nevertheless, the technique of preventing the Mg alloy from corrosion is not established as yet. Even if a rustproof film is formed on the surface of magnesium by a chemical conversion treatment, an anodizing treatment, wet plating, dry plating, coating, or the like as usual, the rustproof film has micro pinholes present therein, and, hence, cannot prevent the diffusion of the magnesium into the surface film to cause deterioration of the corrosion resistance. Furthermore, when a conductive metallic film of gold (Au), silver (Ag), or the like is disposed on the corrosionproof oxidized film to impart a surface conductivity to Mg or an Mg alloy, cells are formed between the Mg or Mg alloy and conductive metallic film under a wet environment to allow corrosion of Mg or the Mg alloy to progress.
As described above, no effective method of preventing Mg or an Mg alloy from corrosion is established as yet, much less Mg or an Mg alloy satisfactory in both corrosion resistance and surface conductivity is materialized. There has been no method of surface treatment of Mg or an Mg alloy satisfactory for meeting the purpose.